Happy New Year
by 50-points-for-ravenclaw
Summary: Just a party that Tony organized for New Year's Eve. Enjoy! Established Clint/Natasha, Thor/Jane, Tony/Pepper. One-shot


Steve leaned against the bar casually, drinking his beer in slow dragged out sips. The party around him was in full swing, people dancing, laughing, and talking over the loud music with their drinks in hand. He wasn't much used to this type of scene but it wasn't so bad. A few people had asked for his autograph or a photo, which just seemed strange to Steve, but many of the people were too focused on getting as drunk as possible to pay much attention to the superhero team wandering around the premises.

Looking off toward the patio of Tony's Malibu home, lit with colorful lights and decorated in shimmering garland, Steve found the genius standing with Pepper and a few other people. The couple stayed close, Tony with his arm wrapped around Pepper's waist and occasionally, when the others in the group got distracted, he would sneak a kiss. Steve smiled at the pure happiness that radiated from his new friend. He had seen the man so very low but whenever he was with Pepper, all of it seemed to disappear. He seemed like he would finally be alright.

Turning slightly, Steve took another gulp of his beer, some foreign brand Tony had shipped in especially for the party, and scanned the room for his other teammates. He only felt comfortable keeping tabs on everyone, no matter what the environment. He found Bruce speaking with Thor, who seemed very pleased with the party. A woman stood next to the tall blonde, her hand resting on his shoulder. Jane Foster had immediately fit in with the team, her brains and feisty personality winning over their hearts. Thor had been very happy to have her spend time with the group as a whole, seeing as he was always traveling between Earth and Asgard.

Jane said something to the two of them, and Bruce cracked a smile while Thor grinned cheekily, a laugh escaping his lips. His deep voice could just be heard over the music.

A flash of red to his right caught Steve's attention and he turned, finding Natasha standing next to him, sipping at some clear drink in her hand. She had dressed up in a form fitting dress, with her short red locks twisted back in elegant curls. Steve couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"You look lost," she said, peering up at him.

"Just keeping tabs on things," he answered.

"You don't have to do that. You of all of us need more time to relax," Natasha answered, her eyes thoughtful as she watched him shrug in answer.

"I don't mind. It makes me feel better. Gets my mind off things," he mumbled.

Natasha stayed silent, knowing he was thinking of the past, how much different this New Year must be from his last one. The last time he had celebrated the New Year was in a bar with friends from the war, a quick celebration that was over by the next morning when they woke up, ready to fight. He had never been used to extravagant parties or people, with the exception of Howard Stark, so this was all new. And none of his past loved ones were here to share it with him.

"So, any New Year Resolutions?" Steve said, glancing over at the small red head.

Natasha chuckled, shrugging her shoulders gingerly. "Beat Thor in a drinking game?" she suggested jokingly, and they both laughed.

"I don't know," she said after a moment. "If I had to make one…I guess it would be to trust people more." Steve just barely caught her words over the noise and suddenly felt guilty for moping around and thinking of how terrible his past was. He wasn't the only one with bad memories. Yet he seemed to be the only one that could never put them aside for a little bit of fun.

"I've been with SHIELD so long, it's hard to see the world as anything other than one big mission. A target. Anyone and everyone are enemies. But now I have you guys, and things feel different. I just need to let go of things from the past," Natasha went on.

Steve was unsure how to respond although these situations never really called for any response. He understood her just like she understood him. The soldier and the assassin. That's how it had been since everyone moved into Stark tower.

"What about you, Tough Guy?" Natasha asked, nudging his arm.

Steve let out a breathy sigh and looked at the middle of the room, which had become the designated dance floor. A slow song spilled from the speakers, and he could see Tony and Pepper swaying together, holding each other close. Tony said something into her ear, and she laughed looking at him with such love, Steve couldn't help but smile a little at the sight.

Glancing around he saw that Jane had managed to get Thor to slow dance with her, and by her surprised face, could tell that she wasn't expecting him to be a good dancer. He dipped her gracefully, and she blushed, smiling up at him. Even Darcy had convinced Bruce to dance, although he looked extremely awkward and uncomfortable. Darcy took it in good stride though, not even flinching when he accidently stepped on her toes.

Steve turned back to Natasha to find her staring at him with a peculiar expression. She raised an eyebrow at him when he turned, showing that she was expecting an answer.

"To move on," Steve answered simply.

Natasha gave him a small smile, running her eyes over the room. Steve caught a glimpse of dirty blonde hair and glanced over at the assassin to see if she had noticed. The red head seemed to be distracted by the crowd of couples dancing, with what almost looked like longing on her face. Steve smiled, and she looked over at him, eyebrows furrowed. She hadn't noticed the man that had stepped up behind her until he grabbed her hand, spinning her around so that she was pressed against his chest.

"Hello, Beautiful," Clint said, smirking down at her.

Eyes wide, Natasha could only stare up at her lover. She hadn't been expecting him to be here.

"I thought you weren't to be back until…" she said.

"Got the job done early. Fury gave me a day off," he responded, shrugging.

"How considerate."

Clint grinned and spun her out onto the dance floor, taking her in his arms in one smooth twirl and beginning to sway. Steve watched as Natasha beamed up at the archer. He had noticed the way she changed when she was around Clint. She only ever looked _truly_ happy when she was with him.

The song ended just as it was announced that the final countdown to midnight would start. Every one began to cheer and yell out numbers. In just 60 seconds it would be 2013. Steve never thought he would be around for that. He realized he was lucky that he got that privilege. Not only was he here during a time of great accomplishment, but he was with a group of such extraordinary people. He missed Bucky and Peggy and even Colonel Phillips, but he had accepted that he wouldn't see them again. They would live on in his memory. Now he had new people to care for, to protect. And that's just what he would do.

"10…9…8…7…6..." the crowd cheered. Steve saw Tony holding Pepper, their foreheads pressed together as they mouthed the numbers to the countdown to each other. Thor's voice could be heard above everyone as he and Jane counted along with Darcy and a very modest Bruce. But no matter where he looked, Steve couldn't find Natasha and Clint, and he shook his head, knowing they only wanted privacy. So he joined in: "3…2…1!"

I chorus of 'Happy New Years' rang out, and suddenly everyone was kissing. Tony and Pepper had joined lips just before 1 while Jane pulled Thor down to her level, pressing her lips to his in a surprise but welcomed kiss by the looks on Thor's face. Darcy even gave Bruce a small kiss on the cheek and he smiled at her bashfully.

"Happy New Year," Steve said quietly, gulping down the last of his beer. He placed the bottle on the bar, and when he turned to walk into the crowd, Natasha was there in front of him, with a smile on her face. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. It took a moment for Steve to respond as she had caught him off guard, but he wrapped his own arms around her waist, hugging her tight.

"Happy New Year, Steve," she whispered and leaned back to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

With that, she disappeared into the crowd, and Steve was left alone at the bar. But he realized he wasn't really alone. He was never alone. And as the rest of his friends joined around him, hugging and laughing, acting so _normal_, he knew he never would be alone.

* * *

It's a bit late but Happy New Year everyone! 3


End file.
